


Unholy

by thelegendarymistermiguel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Voyeurism, blowjob, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelegendarymistermiguel/pseuds/thelegendarymistermiguel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers wasn't unholy. He just really needed to rub one out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unholy

Steve Rogers wasn't unholy. He just  _really_ needed to rub one out.

He would admit, openly doing so on the couch at two in the morning probably was the smartest thing he'd ever done. 

No, it was _definitely_ the dumbest thing he'd ever done. He assumed from his past experiences that once the team was out, they were like logs. And it wasn't untrue. 

Only problem was, not all of them were asleep. 

He bunked with Clint for the time being, under Tony's rule that Clint and Natasha couldn't sleep in the same room for... obvious reasons. (They were loud). And  _god,_  Steve didn't know what had come over him but he'd been so... horny, the past few days. And possibly, showering with the rest of the team wasn't helping and neither was the spandex pressing against his dick whenever it got hard and reaching down to adjust himself so it wasn't obvious also didn't help because the second he touched his cock he had to snap his lips tightly together to keep from moaning. Worst of all, Tony (who, honestly, wasn't helping the situation with his tight jeans and under suit), had noticed. And not been so quiet about it. 

The bathroom was too far away and someone was showering at the time. Steve crept into the living room, glancing around to ensure the coast was clear. With a shaky sigh he slipped his sweatpants down his thighs just enough to come down over the curve of his ass, just enough for his cock to come out of his pants, and he seated himself on the couch.

He took a deep breath and reached down, squeezing his cock at the base, rolling his wrist and slipping his hand up his cock and down again. He chewed his lip, breath deepening, shifting his hips. His other hand drifted up his torso, slipping under his shirt and dusting across his abs and chest. His fingers slid over his nipples, his head tilted back and he gasped. His thumb ran cross his hard nipple and he moaned softly, unable to keep it in anymore. His hand slowly moved up and down his cock, he was trying to make it last because he didn't do it often. At that point, he wasn't thinking about any arousing thoughts. Nothing sexual with anyone else. At that point, he was getting off on how he was making himself feel, how good it felt, the twisting and unraveling in his gut, the was his nerves fired and goose bumps rose on his skin as he played with his nipples, how his pre-cum slid down over his fingers and knuckles, smearing across the head of his cock.

Again, it was a rarity for him to masturbate. So when he did, he made sure it felt  _unreal_ , he made sure he made it last. 

So, he finally let sexual thoughts enter his mind. Filthy things, disgusting things, sinful things that felt unbelievable. Tony crept into his mind, and Steve hitched his breath, his hips rising and lowering to meet his strokes. He wanted Tony there, he wanted to push into Tony, have him riding Steve while Steve smacked his ass and stroked his cock. He wanted to see Tony's face when he was being pleasured, when he was cumming. He wanted to feel Tony's lips on the head of his cock, before he got to feel the head of his cock hit the back of Tony's throat. God, he wanted that.

He wasn't aware of the shower stopping or Tony walking down the hall, smirk on his face because he knew  _exactly_ what was happening, and the louder-than-Steve-wanted sounds he was making only confirmed. '

Tony stood behind the couch, watching over Steve's shoulder as he jacked himself off. Steve couldn't hear anything over the pounding of his blood and the racing pace of his heart in his ears, in his head, he couldn't feel the couch he was sitting on, all he could feel was the way he was so close to cumming. 

Tony watched and watched, cock aching in his pants, because he didn't want this to stop. It was too fucking hot, watching Steve sweat and writhe on the couch.

Steve's sounds became higher, like mewling sounds, eyes squeezing shut, pre-cum spilling out of his cock and Tony knew he was close, and god, he wanted to see Steve cum all over himself.

Steve's body arched, and then,  _god_ , then he started whimpering, "Please, please, please," over and over again, begging  _himself_ to let him cum. 

Tony almost melted. 

He wanted to touch Steve. He wanted to make Steve make those noises. 

Steve's moans came quicker and higher and then he came, gripping the arm of the couch, head thrown back, jaw dropped open. He moaned softly, hips thrusting erratically into his grip as cum spilled out of his cock, all over his groin and on his tight white t-shirt and on his pants and on the couch and even on the floor behind the couch and down his face and in his hair even and Tony gripped his cock as hard as he could, begging himself not to cum, as pre-cum squirted from the slit of his cock and ran down his thigh.

Steve breathed in and out, deep breaths, raspy breaths, chest heaving, body slumping, cock still tight in his grip, still hard.

Tony almost punched himself in the face to make sure he wasn't just having the wet dream of a lifetime. 

But no, it was real. Thank  _God._

Steve waited a few minutes before tilting his head back forward, stroking his cock again and Tony couldn't believe he was still hard after that. There was no way, after an earth-shattering orgasm like that must've been, he figured, he could get it up for days afterward.

Steve cried out softly, whimpering, little jolts of his hips making his cock slide into his tight fist and  _oh my god_ , Tony groaned in his brain,  _he's getting off on the oversensitivity._

And Tony made the mistake of letting out a soft groan and Steve stopped completely, hiking his pants up and whirling around on the couch. His eyes were wide, cheeks red and that was even hotter than it would've been normally with cum running down the side of his face and along his bottom lip.

"Tony-Tony, I didn't mean to-"

"I swear to god, if you apologize, I  _will_ kick your ass," Tony said, heated.

Steve stammered, jaw moving with no sound coming out.

Tony walked over to him, not trying to hide the huge tent in his pants and he grabbed him by the sweat-and-cum-slicked t-shirt and pulled him off the couch and right to his lips, smashing them together, holding Steve to him. His tongue slipped into Steve's mouth, tasting his spit and a hint of peppermint and yeah, a little of his cum which made Tony press his hips against Steve's, rubbing their cocks together.

Steve was going fucking crazy in his mind, he couldn't really form a complete sentence but he really didn't find that he had to, because as soon as Tony pryed himself from Steve's lips, he leaned forward to whisper into his ear, "I want you to shove your cock down my throat, and not to stop until you cum."

Steve felt like  _he_ was dreaming, but then again, he also felt like every part of him was raw and exposed and real. 

That's the best way he could've described it.

Tony slide to his knees, pulling Steve's cock out of his pants and running his tongue along the flare of his glans. Steve gasped, shoving a fist into his mouth to keep from crying out loud enough to wake anyone. Tony drew his other hand and put it on the back of his head. Steve slid his fingers through Tony's hair, which was still wet, and thrust his hips tentatively into Tony's mouth. His cock was barely hitting the back of Tony's mouth, and Tony growled and moved his neck forward so Steve's cock would slip into his throat.

Steve moaned, biting into his fist. Tony reached into his pants, stroking his cock as Steve drew his hips back and  _finally_ slammed his cock into the back of Tony's throat. Tony coughed and gagged, a drop of drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth. Steve's cock was already slick from cum, so it slide into his previously dry mouth with ease.

Tony could feel himself cumming, he could feel himself getting off at the lack of air, the way he sounded as he gagged as Steve thrust into his throat like it was just a really convenient way to get himself off. He could hear the splotches of cum hit the hardwood floor and the way his throat tightened as he tried to moan, but it just sent vibrations around Steve's cock, which made Steve bury Tony's face in his crotch, holding Tony's head between his legs as he came down Tony's throat. 

Tony had to swallow, and even if he  _didn't_ want to, he would've ended up loving it as much as he did.

Steve waited a second, panting, moaning, before slipping his cock out of Tony's mouth. The slick sound made a stream of cum fly out of Tony's cock, onto Steve's pant leg.

Tony shakily stood up, bracing himself on Steve's shoulders until he found his footing and stood balanced.

They didn't say anything. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Tony pulled Steve in, presumably for a kiss, but then he whispered, "In twenty minutes, I'm going to be in my workshop, only in boxers, waiting for you. Whether you come down or not is your decision, but believe me, you'll wanna go down there."

With a hard slap on Steve's ass Tony exited the room, leaving Steve stunned for a few seconds.

Steve watched Tony leave, watched the way his ass swayed in his pants and the way his arms swung at his sides, tall and proud.

He wasn't sure if he could wait a whole five minutes, let alone twenty. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY
> 
> this sucked


End file.
